muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 103: Joel Grey
This is about the '''Muppet Show' episode. For other uses, see Episode 103. Fozzie works on a new act -- jokes on any subject -- and drives everyone crazy. Finally, he gets on stage and asks for any word. Statler and Waldorf call his bluff by yelling out: "Amoeba!" Songs/Sketches * "Comedy Tonight" * At the Dance * Muppet News Flash: Boffo the Human Cannonball * "Willkommen" * Talk Spot * "Pachalafaka" * "Stormy Weather" * Blackout: Gonzo and Joel * Fozzie does jokes on any subject. * UK Spot: Sherlock Holmes and the Case of the Disappearing Clues * Muppet News Flash: City Held Hostage * Gonzo's stunts: "Anvil Chorus" * "Razzle Dazzle" Episode Notes * During the opening sequence, Kermit sings, "Our show tonight will feature some stuff that looks like this." A scene from the opening number, "Comedy Tonight", is then shown. It is unknown what the reason for this was, but it was most likely a warning regarding the violent nature of the scene. No matter the reason, this makes this episode the only episode of The Muppet Show to have an extra verse in the theme song. * While "Pachalafaka" was taped as the UK sketch, the actual original airing of this episode in the States included this number and instead took out the Sherlock Holmes sketch. ''The Muppet Show: Season One Muppet Morsels * Jerry Nelson does not perform in this episode. * Jane Henson, once quoted as having stopped puppeteering when it was time to do voices, does a rare puppeteering stint in this episode, but with no voices. It's also the only episode where she is credited as a performer in the broadcast version (she was credited in the original pilot version of episode 101). * Because this was in some regard the first "official regular" episode of The Muppet Show, the show runs 30 seconds longer than most (partly due to the extra verse in the opening.) This is pretty typical with Henson productions - Episode 101: Home Is Where the Bear Is of Bear in the Big Blue House is a minute longer as is the first filmed episode of Farscape, "Exodus From Genesis". Some strange edits also appear in the episode as well with one-frame shots popping up in a couple of places as if some revisions were being made to the order shots were appearing in and weren't done well. The first time this happens is in the opening theme - a frame of Zoot/Crazy Harry can be seen after Animal's shot. Then a frame of Kermit in front of the curtain is seen before the second Newsman spot. * This is the first episode that features various Muppet characters coming out for the closing as well as the guest star. * In this episode, Janice wears a brown wig during the At The Dance sketch. This was the first time she was seen with a wig, aside from the opening theme. * This is the final episode to feature Miss Piggy as a chorus girl, not counting the first season's opening sequence. * This was the first episode to air in the United Kingdom. Edits * Both Muppet News Flash segments, Wayne and Wanda's number, "Stormy Weather," and a balcony scene featuring Statler and Waldorf were cut on The Muppet Show: Season One DVDs. * This episode's UK Spot, the Sherlock Holmes sketch, was cut when the episode aired on Nickelodeon. Cast Muppets: :Kermit the Frog, Fozzie Bear, Gonzo, Rowlf the Dog, Baskerville the Hound, Gorgon Heap, Miss Piggy, Statler and Waldorf, Hilda, George the Janitor, Mildred Huxtetter, Whatnots, The Newsman, Janice, Zoot, Dr. Teeth, Sexy Muppet, Sam the Eagle, Wanda, Wayne, Frackles, Beautiful Day Monster, Miss Kitty, Lenny the Lizard, Mary Louise, Crazy Harry, Svengali, Pigs, Banana, Hat, Dancers Background Muppets: :Animal, Floyd Pepper, Nigel, Trumpet Girl, Jerry Nelson Muppet, Catgut, Muppy, Droop, Green Heap : Performers :Jim Henson as Kermit the Frog, Dr. Teeth, Waldorf, Rowlf, Green Frackle (At The Dance), Beautiful Day Monster, Whatnots and The Newsman :Frank Oz as Fozzie Bear, Miss Piggy, George the Janitor, Mildred (At The Dance), Sam the Eagle, Gorgon Heap, Green Frackle (Willkommen), Banana and Whatnots :Richard Hunt as Miss Piggy, Wayne, Statler, Blue Frackle, Mildred and Joel's Hat :Dave Goelz as Miss Kitty, Lenny the Lizard, The Great Gonzo, Zoot and Whatnot :Eren Ozker as Hilda, Wanda, Janice, Green Bird Frackle, Mary Louise and Sexy Muppet :John Lovelady as Snake Frackle, Baskerville, Whatnots, Svengali and Crazy Harry :Jane Henson Sources 103